A Rock Star's Girlfriend
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: Naru was a small town girl, an aspiring actress and a painter. Gaara was a lead singer in famous band. What happens if their worlds collide? Hinata was Naru's best friend - a photographer. Sasuke is the bassist. GaaxFemNaru HinaxSasu KibaxIno KakaxIru SakuraBashing
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Because the bunnies keep annoying me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Gomenasai," he stared after the girl who rushed off right after apologizing to him. Golden locks flew behind her as she ran and he remembered the way the bright blue eyes looked at him in shock when they bumped into each other but she didn't seem to recognize him. He sighed as he began to pick up his fallen disguise, intent on putting it back on before anybody could recognize him.

"Oh my God, it's Gaara!" too late, men and women alike began to crowd him asking for autographs and photographs. He supposed it was the price to pay for being the lead vocalist of the band The Rookies. He raised his eyes up to the sky in exasperation as the flashes blinded him and he sighed. He didn't have the energy to glare at these people but they really should leave him alone before~

"Please step away from Gaara-sama," Juugo, his long time body guard and friend, appeared with the rest of the band and suddenly he wasn't the only one in the spotlight. His band mates' names were screamed as well and girls began to faint around them. Kisame worked with his partner in keeping the fans away from the band as they began to walk back to their limo.

"The Rookies will not be releasing any statements as of this time," their manager Kimimaro spoke to the members of the media that arrived. "There will be a fan's day sometime within the next month. Please wait for further announcement." and with that he too climbed into the vehicle where Gaara was being interrogated by his band mates.

"What happened Gaara?" Kiba, their keyboardist asked. "It's not like you to just stand in the middle of the street without a disguise on."

"Some girl bumped into me," he told them. "She knocked off my glasses and hat then ran off. She didn't seem to recognize me."

"Was she hot?" Kiba prompted. "She must've been if you were too out of it to get caught by a mob."

"I think it was more like the shock of not being recognized and squealed over by a girl." Sasuke, their bassist said. Gaara nodded but tuned out as soon as Kiba began to ramble about the "hot girl" that made him lose his focus.

XoxoxoX

"Where have you been?" a bubblegum haired girl screeched as she skidded to a halt.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I woke up late and the traffic was bad~" Naru sat down beside her shy friend Hinata. "How are you 'Nata-chan?" she ignored the model who was ranting about punctuality.

"I'm fine Naru-chan."

"Are you even listening to me?" Sakura shrieked.

"I'm not listening to you Sakura." Naru glared at her then sighed. "It's way too early for this."

"What did you say to me?"

"Have you gone deaf now too, Haruno?"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I?" cerulean hardened into sapphire. "Need I remind you Sakura, you're the one who came to me for help? I didn't look for you, you were the one who sought me out. I don't need you Sakura, I never have."

"I don't need you anymore!"

"Fine, then you're welcome to leave."

"Fine!"

"I expect your things to be gone by tonight or I will personally throw you out." the pink haired girl gaped at her in disbelief before turning to stomp away from them. "I've been wanting to say that to her for some time now." Naru breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the pinkette was gone from sight.

"I've been waiting for you to tell her that ever since she came." Hinata whispered finally dropping her stuttering and shyness.

"I still don't see why you keep pretending to be something you're not."

"People underestimate me that way." the Hyuuga heiress shrugged. "This way their reactions are more fun to watch."

"You're so evil." the blue haired girl simply smiled at her.

XoxoxoX

Gaara sat alone at a tea shop; music sheets scattered on the table as he tried to write a new song for their next album. He would look at the notes and play a few chords, chewing on his pencil in thought before writing something down and playing once more. He'd listen to the music he created and change some things then continue to play.

"Hey," he looked up to see the same blonde girl who'd bumped into him the other day. "Can I sit?" he raised an eyebrow at her but she seemed to take it as an invitation and sat across him. "You seem to be having some trouble with what you're doing." she commented and he continued to stare at her still baffled by the fact that she didn't seem to recognize him. It was refreshing in a way. "You mind if I take a look?" she gestured towards his music sheets and he nodded.

" _She doesn't know me?"_ he thought as he watched her flip through the pages of the song he'd been trying to write. Teal eyes followed her every movement through his glasses and he finally decided to remove his disguise. He freed blood-red locks and ran a hand through them as he relaxed in his seat. "Any ideas?" he asked but she didn't bother looking up, not even when he dropped both his sunglasses and cap onto the table. She kept her gaze on the papers, tapping the pencil against the table as she concentrated.

"Try this," she handed him the sheet she'd been working on and he reached for it in turn.

"Oh my God it's Gaara!" the passing waitress dropped the tray she was carrying as she walked by their table. She screeched and pointed at the redhead who glared at the interruption. "Can I please have your autograph?" Naru's eyes widened as the redhead across her sighed but reached for the napkin the waitress had held out.

"There," he glared at the woman who blushed but quickly rushed off.

"So you're Gaara." Naru asked as someone else began to clear up the fallen tray and the redhead nodded. "My name's Suki." she held out her hand just as her phone began to ring. "Yeah? Oh sorry 'Nata-chan, I totally forgot! I'm on my way."

"Leaving already?"

"Sorry but I'm late for something." she stood up and walked away but looked back at him. "I'll see you later Gaara." she grinned at him and waved cheerfully before walking out of the tea shop. Gaara watched as she crossed the street until she disappeared from his view; remembering the way her cheeks brightened with her smile.

XoxoxoX

"This song is awesome Gaara!" Kiba slapped him on the back in praise.

"I must say I am amazed that you can write something like this." Kimimaro, their manager, nodded his agreement. "It's not your usual style but you can make it work."

"It's even better than the last one." Sasuke commented. "You seem inspired these days."

"It's for someone."

"Oh, and who is this special someone?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"A girl." was all the redhead said.

"What's her name?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on Gaara, you can't just say you wrote a song for a girl and expect me to say nothing about it."

"You're worse than an old lady Kiba." Sasuke shook his head.

"Now there's no need to hurt my feelings Sasuke-kun." the brunet replied in a high-pitched tone while batting his eyelashes at his friends. The raven haired bassist snorted out a laugh while the redhead's lips twitched into a smile.

"What are you rambling on about now Inuzuka?" in stepped a young man with long brown hair and pupil-less eyes.

"Oh shut up Hyuuga!" Kiba snapped at the newcomer. "Nobody asked you."

"How was the photo shoot Neji?" Sasuke asked his childhood friend.

"It went fine although my co-model didn't seem to know what she was doing."

"You know you don't have to keep taking the odd modeling job." Sasuke said. "The band's doing really well." he told their drummer.

"I know that." Neji nodded as he took a seat next to him. "But she's my cousin and I really can't say no to her."

"She's lucky to have you for a cousin." Kiba commented though he refused to look at the other singer.

"What's wrong with Gaara?" Neji asked as soon as he noticed the redhead's silence.

"He's written a song for a girl."

"Which girl?"

"Some girl he met here in Konoha."

"Do you know her name?" Neji asked. He was originally from Konoha, he was more likely to know the girl than Gaara.

"Her name's Suki." Gaara said with fondness in his voice, his expression gone from it's usual blank stare.

" _No, it couldn't be, could it?"_ Neji thought. _"There are many girls named Suki in Konoha, aren't there?"_

"Why exactly have you written a song for her?"

"She helped me with my last one." Gaara sighed almost happily, his band mates looking at each other at the uncharacteristic display. "She came to my table, asked to take a look at my sheets then she wrote some things before she handed it over to me. She must've read my mind because what she wrote was exactly the way I envisioned my song to be. I just couldn't seem to get there on my own." they stared at him in shock having never heard him speak so many syllables at once or as emotionally as he did at the time.

"She's good for you man." Kiba commented and he shrugged, once more drifting off to thoughts of her.

XoxoxoX

"Naru-chan I can't use any of Karin-san's shots." Hinata whined as she browsed through the images in her computer. "Neji-niisan's photos are great as usual but hers are just... ugh!"

"She was ogling Neji-kun throughout the whole shoot, it's no wonder she couldn't concentrate on her job."

"I need a new model as soon as possible." Hinata paused then looked at her friend, her gaze traveling from head to toe in obvious assessment.

"No, Hinata. Not me."

"But I won't be able to find anyone else in such a short amount of time." the lavender-eyed girl exclaimed. "Sakura's out of the question, Ino too and I can't afford a professional model even with my monthly allowance. The exhibit is in two days. Please Naru-chan," she walked towards the bed where her best friend lay. "I only need a few shots with you and Neji-nii."

"I'm an actress 'Nata-chan, not a model."

"But it's almost the same, only you convey everything through your body and not your words. It should be great practice."

"Alright fine." Naru sighed already imagining the scenario during the would-be photo shoot.

"Thank you!" Hinata squeaked happily and embraced the blonde. "I gotta tell Neji-nii." she brought out her phone to call her elder cousin and Naru shook her head. She just couldn't say no to her best friend.

XoxoxoX

"Hey," he greeted, his voice passionate as he reached for her.

"Hi," she allowed herself to be trapped within his embrace. Cerulean met pearl and her breath hitched when his strong arms tightened around her. He leaned in closer, their noses bumping, their gazes never waning until their lips were a hair's breadth away from the other's.

"And that's a wrap!" Hinata announced as the pair pulled away from each other. "That was amazing Naru-chan!" she gushed as she walked over to them. "And you were great as always Neji-nii."

"I didn't even know half of what I was doing." Naru denied the praise.

"I must agree with my cousin Naru-chan; you were great." Neji nodded. "Even better than Karin-san and she's supposed to be an actual model as compared to you."

"Arigatou Neji-kun." she grinned at him and he smiled.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, actually I have a paper to write."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you could join Ten-chan and I for dinner tonight."

"That's alright, just tell her I said hello." Naru smiled and pecked his cheek as she slung her bag on her shoulder. "'Nata-chan you know I can't stay long."

"It's fine Naru-chan. Thank you for helping me out today."

"You know I can never say no to you. I'll see you at home tonight."

"Was she in that much of a hurry that she forgot to change out of the dress?"

"Don't worry about it nii-san," Hinata smiled. "It's one of the few times I ever see her in a skirt."

"She just might kill you for that Hinata." Neji shook his head as they headed towards his dressing room.

"She'll be too busy writing to even notice me when I get in."

XoxoxoX

"I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi." Naru waved at the photographer who was still wearing sunglasses even though it was early evening.

"Take care Naru-chan and don't forget our dinner date with Iruka-kun on Friday."

"I won't," she blew him a kiss and turned only to bump into someone. "I'm so sorry." she blinked owlishly at the cloth covered chest as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her to steady her swaying form.

"Are you alright?" the deep baritone was familiar causing her to look up only to be trapped within the teal gaze.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you Gaara." she broke free from his arms and just stood there staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just with Neji-kun." she told him.

"Neji Hyuuga?" the redhead further questioned, her innocent statement causing a spark of jealousy to flare within him.

"Yep, sorry but I really have to go." she said. "It was great seeing you again Gaara." she finally rushed off sparing a wave to the rest of the people behind him. The group could only watch as she rushed out of the hotel.

"So that's the mystery girl." Kiba commented. "No wonder you're so inspired these days."

"She was rather attractive." Sasuke decided to put his two cents in.

"Who's rather attractive?"

"Neji! We were just coming to get you." Kiba greeted. "Kimimaro wanted us to go to the studio to record the new song today."

"That's alright, I'm done with my shoot anyway." the Hyuuga replied. "By the way, this is my baby cousin Hinata. She's the photographer that always takes me when I have a modeling job."

"Nice to meet you." the shaggy-haired brunet was the first to greet her and shake her hand. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka the band's keyboardist. This red-haired emo is our lead vocalist Gaara no Sabaku and this black-haired emo is Sasuke Uchiha our bassist." he introduced; jabbing his thumb towards his band mates as he did.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she replied politely. "But I'm afraid I must go." she kissed Neji's cheek just as Kakashi stepped beside her, the silver-haired man carrying their heavy equipment without trouble.

"Are you ready Hina-chan?"

"Yes, let's go Kashi-kun." she hooked her arm around his proffered one and they walked out of the hotel together.

"What time do we have to be there?" Neji asked as he led the way back to the elevator.

"Kimimaro wants us there by 6:30."

"Alright I have time to shower."

"Yo Sasuke!" the raven haired bassist was still in the middle of the lounge looking out the entrance to the hotel. "Seems like Gaara isn't the only one." Kiba snickered as Sasuke came to stand behind him.

"You'll be lucky if they even acknowledge you." the pearl eyed vocalist said. "Neither of those two have ever had a boyfriend." he informed them. "And that's not because they're not being chased by men."

"You won't try to stop them?" Kiba asked.

"I don't need to."

"What was Suki doing in your room Neji?" the redhead asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" they stepped out on Neji's floor and he led them towards his suite. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Make yourselves comfortable."

XoxoxoX

"So I met Neji-niisan's band mates." Hinata said as she plopped down on the bed next to Naru who was typing away at her laptop.

"Uh-huh."

"I saw the redhead you've been meeting."

"Gaara."

"He's apparently the lead vocalist for the Rookies."

"I thought so," Naru nodded without looking at her friend. "I helped him with a song the last time we met."

"Then there was Kiba-san, their keyboardist."

"Which one was he?" Naru asked.

"The one with the triangle tattoos on his cheeks."

"And then the other guy." the blonde commented.

"Sasuke," she sighed dreamily.

"Uh-oh. I know that sigh." Naru stared at her, bright blue eyes shining with amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"That's the same sigh you would do when you had that huge crush on Uchiha-sensei."

"What can I say? I have a thing for the dark and mysterious."

"I think you have a thing for Uchiha's." Naru muttered. "Sasuke is Uchiha-sensei's younger brother."

"And how would you know that?"

"I do my research." the blonde shrugged.

"Of course you do." Hinata muttered sullenly. "I wonder..."

"What 'Nata?"

"Do you perhaps like Gaara-san?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're deflecting so you do like him."

"..."

"If I have a thing for the dark and mysterious, you have a thing for the bright and broody."

"Bright and broody?"

"Redheads."

"Hmm..." Naru hummed. "You might be right about that."

"Are you ready for the exhibit?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the blonde smiled cheekily at her best friend. "I bet Uchiha-sensei will be there." the tug of her lips became sly. "Are you ready for an awkward moment?"

"We don't even know if they'll come."

"Oh they will." cerulean orbs twinkled mischievously at her friend.

"What did you do Naru-chan?"

"You'll see."

"I really don't like it when you have your scheming smile on," Hinata said. "But anyway, tell me about Gaara-san?"

"What about him?"

"What did you like about him?"

"He is rather handsome."

"And?"

"His voice is just heavenly when he sings."

"That's all?"

"And his eyes, definitely his eyes."

"You've got it bad Naru-chan."

"I guess so."

XoxoxoX

"You've improved your techniques since I last saw you."

"I couldn't have done it without your teachings, Itachi-sensei."

"Your talent was natural Naru-chan."

"As is Hinata-chan's," another voice spoke. Both student and mentor turned round to see a blonde woman walking with her arm around Hinata's. "She's just shown me some of her photographs and I can tell, even though sculpture is my specialty, that she's been taught by the best, un."

"Deidara-chan!" Naru greeted the woman whose hair was tied up in a single ponytail and her bangs covered her right eye. "How have you been?" Deidara let go of Hinata to embrace her fellow blonde.

"I've been great Naru-chan."

"And already on the family way," cerulean eyes glinted with mischief as she whispered. "Have you told him yet?"

"She hasn't," their former sensei said. "But I know."

"How do you know?"

"Shizune-san called this morning to confirm your appointment on Monday." Itachi held out his hand to his wife. "And I know for a fact that Shizune-san works for Tsunade-san who is the head of the Pediatric and OB-Gyne Department at Konoha General Hospital."

"He's intelligent and handsome," Hinata spoke up. "You shouldn't let him go Dei-chan."

"I'm not planning on it, un." she wrapped her arm around his waist possessively as she spoke and the two artists simply laughed. Suddenly whispers broke out, hushed giggles slowly growing louder until one fan simply couldn't help himself anymore.

"Oh my God! It's the Rookies!"

"And the guests of honor arrive." Naru smirked as a crowd began to form around the entrance to the gallery, although none of the avid fans could reach any of the band members as they were surrounded by their body guards.

"Naru-chan, you didn't?"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Gaara I love you!"

"Neji, marry me!"

"Sasuke I'm pregnant with your baby!" Hinata's eyebrow twitched at the last declaration.

"I'm guessing you got over one Uchiha and fell for another?" Itachi stage-whispered.

"In her own words, she likes them dark and mysterious." Naru snickered as her best friend glared at her in a way that said stop-talking.

"How are they going to get in if their entrance is blocked, un?" Deidara asked as she continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Well~"

"Tou-chan, tou-chan!" two blurs of red passed by their group and ran towards the crowd, the throng of people instantly making way for the rambunctious children.

"Ne, ne what took you so long?" they instantly latched themselves to the sole redhead in the group who kept his face impassive although inwardly he was surprised. Who were these children and why were they calling him father?

"We were waiting for you!" one child who looked to be four years old, with long shaggy red hair and slitted red eyes asked, bouncing on his feet with his arms around Gaara's left leg.

"You took so long tou-chan." the other boy with short-cropped red hair and bluish-red eyes said. The crowd fell into silence at their entrance, the outsiders ignored by the two boys.

"Neji-jii, why are you so late?" the long haired boy turned his attention to the pale eyed brunet who was trying, and failing, to keep his laughter to himself.

"We had to pick up your tou-chan from the hotel." Neji snickered as the two boys smiled conspiratorially at him.

"We better go tou-chan," the short haired boy spoke again. "Kaa-chan's waiting for you." they took the moment of confusion as a distraction as the two boys led the band through the throng of people and into the gallery, their guards blocking the way in.

"I never knew you had children Gaara." Kiba finally spoke, seemingly recovered from the shock of meeting two young boys who looked so much like his band mate. "Who's their mother?"

"Kaa-chan!" the two let go of both his hands and ran towards Naru's group. The band watched as the blonde knelt down and captured both boys in her embrace.

"You were both great!" she praised them. "You're going to be my little actors yet." she kissed both their foreheads and rose up just as the other group got to them.

"That was a great distraction Naru-chan." Neji commented with a knowing smile. "Although I don't know how much that's going to affect Gaara's fan base."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." she turned her attention towards the teal eyed young man only to be caught in the darkened gaze. Gaara's non-existent eyebrows were raised and his lips turned up into a handsome smirk, his voice deep and husky as he spoke.

"Do I get a kiss from my wife?"

"That depends," Naru asked with a cheeky smile. "Do you want a kiss from your wife?" their audience watched on in silent amusement as they flirted.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Hai Kyu-kun?" she broke off her stare to look at the young boy.

"Kashi-jii said we're staying with you."

"Yes, you'll stay with me and Hinata-obaa this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes really." she smiled at the happily bouncing child.

"Is tou-chan going to stay with us too?" Kiba burst out laughing at the question while the rest of the group either giggled or chuckled at the boy's innocence. Naru looked to Gaara once again and noted the amusement in his eyes though the same question danced behind the teal orbs.

"We'll see Sasori-kun." she smiled at both redheads, older and younger.

"Kaa-chan, I'm hungry."

"Alright, we'll see if Teuchi-kun has something for us."

"Ramen!" Kyuubi raced off towing his brother and mother with him.

"I'll show you around later." she promised as she was pulled to the back of the gallery leaving a still smirking redhead in her wake.

XoxoxoX

He stood in a corner away from the group watching their interaction as they ate, their food delivered by a restaurant called Ichiraku. The blonde woman who had successfully gained his attraction without much effort really did look like a mother to the two children. She watched them carefully as they ate, scolded them for misdeeds and rewarded good behavior with kisses and praises.

"It's rude to stare you know." Gaara was slightly startled by the voice. He cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings, or rather, for getting distracted. "She's a brilliant mother." the silver-haired man continued to speak. "Though I wish she didn't take on the responsibility at her age I can see that she's happy." he remained silent as the older man spoke. "I just wish she had someone in her life to help with them. She's working so hard, she's exhausted."

"Where do they stay?" he finally had the courage to ask.

"They're at a day care in the morning while Naru is in her classes then my lover, Iruka, takes them home and waits for Naru-chan to come get them. If she can't then they stay with us until either she or Hinata retrieves the boys."

"Hn."

"They've never had a serious relationship." Kakashi informed him. "The boys who were interested in them just couldn't live up to their standards."

"Kashi-jii!" Kyu bounded over to them cutting off whatever else the other man has to say.

"Hai Kyu-chan?"

"Kaa-chan had your favorite delivered." the rambunctious boy announced. "Come eat with us!" the glasses-wearing man let himself be dragged away but not before leaving some parting words to the redhead.

"Good luck Gaara-kun." with a cheerful wave, he was finally pulled away to the rest of the company. The teal eyed man was once again left to his own thoughts pondering on the words said to him.

"Ne, tou-chan why aren't you eating?" he was once again startled out of his thoughts but this time by the young boy who looked so similar to him.

" _He_ _ **could**_ _be my son."_ he thought vaguely before turning his complete attention to the boy in front of him. "I'm not very hungry." the dark-eyed four year old nodded in acquiescence.

"Do you like kaa-chan?" the question came out of the blue, teal eyes widening in surprise. "Ne, tou-chan, do you like kaa-chan? Would you kiss her?" Gaara could feel a flush rising through his neck to settle on his cheeks as he struggled to think of a response to the unintentionally obtrusive question.

"Why do you ask?" he settled for a diplomatic response, one that wouldn't dig him into his own grave.

"'Cause kaa-chan laughs more around you." Sasori shrugged as he looked at his mother. "She's happy and I want her to stay happy." Gaara couldn't form the words to respond. He was left alone as the boy ambled away towards his mother and brother. As Sasori reached the pair Gaara could see that Naru asked her son where he had been. The boy pointed in his general direction only to have his mother look up until their gazes met. Jade clashed with sapphire, Gaara's breath hitching at the swirl of emotion in those clear sky blue eyes. Naru smiled at him before breaking their stare to listen to whatever joke Kiba was saying. Gaara sighed to himself, Naru was such an enigma but he wouldn't mind figuring her out.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! New Chapter. Thanks all for the love.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan!"

"Yes?" she smiled at the boys who had just barged into their apartment.

"We're going swimming!"

"We are?" she embraced both redheaded boys as they scrambled onto her lap.

"Uh-huh!" Kyuu nodded. "Kashi-jii said so."

"And when did Kakashi-jii say that?"

"Just now!"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Alright, go get ready then and I'll pack up some clothes for all of us." she shooed them off of her arms. "Is Hinata-baba coming as well?"

"Of course she is!"

"Okay," she laughed at their enthusiasm. "Get into your swimsuits!"

XoxoxoX

"What's all this for?" she asked her father as she watched her children vigilantly.

"We all needed a break." Kakashi slung his arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her close. "Your Papa especially has been stressed out."

"I'm sorry Dad. I know the twins are a handful."

"You know that's not why."

"Then why?"

"I think your Papa might be pregnant."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't know for sure but he refuses to see a doctor. He insists that he's fine."

"Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"I~"

"Really Dad, you're hesitating?" she asked. "This is me we're talking about. Besides Papa really can't lie to me or he can't say no to me."

"Kakashi!"

"Looks like Obito and the rest are here." she commented. "Go see them while I talk to Papa."

"Arigatou Naru." he hugged her briefly then went off to meet his friends.

XoxoxoX

"You look tired," Naru commented as he approached his other father.

"I'm fine Naru," he patted the spot next to him on the lounge chaise and she laid down.

"Dad's getting really worried about you."

"I know he is. I keep trying to tell him I'm fine but he insists that I should go see a doctor."

"Why don't you?" Iruka had one arm wrapped around her with Naru's head on his chest. "It would make him worry less."

"There's nothing wrong with me. That's why I don't want to go to a doctor."

"Please Papa? It would make me feel better if someone checks you out. It's hard enough for me to think that the kids are what's causing this~"

"Narumi Suki Uzumaki-Hatake!" at the sound of her complete name she pulled back in shock. "Don't you ever think that the boys could ever be the cause of my exhaustion! I love taking care of them as much as I loved caring for you."

"But you are exhausted Papa! Just go see a doctor, please?"

"Fine. If it will make you and your father happy then I will. I'll make an appointment tomorrow."

"Thank you Papa." she smiled and settled back into his arms, content with her work.

XoxoxoX

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" a silver haired man greeted the dark-haired young woman happily. "How are you on this fine morning?" the man wore dark gray board shorts with a towel slung over his shoulder.

"I was fine just a few seconds ago before you arrived."

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that Hina-chan," he sat down on the edge of her lounge chair only to be kicked off - or at least Hinata tried to kick him off but he caught her foot and settled it onto his lap. "I didn't mean to be so rough on you the other night."

"I've been hounded with questions all week because of the bruises you left on me." she glared at him but he only smirked in return. He began to rub her foot in the way he knew would calm her down.

"You asked for it." his smirk grew wider when she let her eyes fall close and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he was rudely pushed off of his seat. Hidan fell face first onto the sand and he immediately began to push himself up, spitting up the golden granules as he did.

"I highly doubt that Hidan," the feminine voice that spoke behind him was one that he would not be able to mistake for another.

"Why must you always do that?" he whirled round to face her, sand flying everywhere as he did.

"Because I'm the only one who can."

"Ne Naru-chan, where are your boys?"

"Hmm? Oh they're with Gaara and the others. They wanted to get ice cream but they didn't want to face the horde of fan girls that will surely be waiting for them."

"Would that really work? I mean Kyuu and Sasori have their own fans."

"Well, they'll call if they need us anyway." Naru shrugged.

"Don't ignore me!" Hidan protested.

"Hidan, shut up!" the two young women chorused, making the older man back off.

"Naru," another voice called out to them. The blonde looked up to see the youngest Uchiha approaching them.

"Hai?"

"Gaara and the others are stuck down by the snack bar."

"What do you mean they're stuck?"

"Hn,"

"And that's Uchiha speak for _I don't give a damn, just get them out of there._ " Naru smirked at the widened eyes Sasuke reflected at her. "Alright, come on up Hina-chan and let's get my boys away from the crowd." Hinata groaned in protest but reached out for the proffered hand.

"So what's the plan?"

"Just follow my lead."

"This I gotta see." Hidan said peaking the curiosity of the younger Uchiha. He ambled behind the pair who were walking slowly towards the snack bar.

"Wow!" Naru exclaimed as soon as they saw what had gotten the boys stuck. At her voice most of the crowd turned to look at them only for them to notice the lone Uchiha walking behind the two young women. Some of the fan girls immediately switched preys and got ready to pounce on Sasuke.

"Ne Sasu-kun," Hinata's soft voice reached him and he stopped in time to stand next to the shorter girl. "I don't think I can finish my ice cream. Can you share with me?" there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye that had the youngest Uchiha smirking.

"Of course Hina-chan," perhaps he could use this time to get closer to the young photographer. He held out his hand to her and she took it with a bright smile.

"Arigatou," the blue-haired girl smiled happily at him and kissed him on the cheek before proceeding to drag him towards the stand where Naru had already gotten to Gaara, Kyuu and Sasori.

"Now, now what's taking you guys so long?" Naru asked as soon as she was within earshot of the three redheads.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan couldn't decide what he wanted." Kyuu reported as he hopped towards her.

"Really? Maybe kaa-chan can help him choose." she let herself be dragged towards the older redhead who was looking through the freezers filled with ice cream. He seemed to be unaware of her presence but she was sure that he was simply playing along.

"Saso-kun, let's share!" Kyuu let her hand go as soon as they'd reached Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, is everything alright?" she embraced the young man from behind, smiling to herself when he leaned into her touch. She had to stand on the tips of her toes just to reach above his shoulder but she didn't mind. "Kyuu said you couldn't pick a flavor."

"Would you like to share with me?" he asked as he pulled her around so that he was the one holding her in his arms. Despite the fact that he did like the feel of having her arms around him, he preferred to be the one holding her. "I'm not sure if I would be able to finish one all by myself." he whispered against her ear, smirking to himself at the shudder he could feel running down her spine.

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind." she whispered knowing exactly what kind of game he was playing.

"Choose whichever one you like best."

"Are you sure?"

"Kaa-chan, I got mine! Can I eat it now?" Kyuu's rambunctious voice cut through their quiet flirting and she smiled at the boy.

"Go ahead Kyuu."

"Itadakimasu!" he cheered. In the background, they could hear the clicking of cameras as well as the growling of the fan girls. Naru didn't even bother to think of what would happen to her after this, she was enjoying their closeness too much to focus on anything but how his arms felt around her.

XoxoxoX

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata asked her best friend. The outing had gone well, the twins were already in their beds asleep but their aunt and mother were yet to get some rest. The pair were in their own house waiting for sleep to claim them.

"Just looking through some of mine and Gaara's pictures." Naru smiled at her best friend as she beckoned Hinata to sit beside her.

"Pictures?"

"Sasuke-kun posted some of them, the others came from Itachi-kun but the more flashy ones were from Deidara-chan." she let Hinata look through the photos herself and could see the blue-haired girl smile.

"You guys are so sweet," Hinata commented at a particular photo of Gaara and Naru lying side by side on a blanket on the sand. They were looking at each other with Naru's hand entangled in blood red locks. Kyuu could be seen hanging off Gaara's back while Sasori was by their feet making a sand castle. "You look like a real family here. Is there really nothing going on with you two?"

"We didn't really talk about it. What we do together just happens." Hinata smiled as she continued to browse then clicked on a link to another photo.

"Oh my."

"What is it?" Naru had looked away for a moment then heard her friend's soft exclamation.

"Seems there was a paparazzi at the beach."

"What?"

 _ **Gaara no Sabaku involved!**_

Beneath the caption was a picture of Naru and Gaara at the ice cream stand. It was when Gaara had pulled her in front of him while they were discussing about which ice cream they would share with each other. The photo had been taken at the exact moment when Naru had turned to smile at Gaara the same time he looked at her with softened teal eyes.

"I wonder if he's seen this." Hinata mused.

"It was posted about one hour ago, I doubt it."

"You think he'll mind?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it Naru-chan. I'm sure he'll tell you about it. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who keeps things like this to himself."

"Oh and how would you know that 'Nata-chan?"

"You're not the only one who can read people Naru-chan."

"Alright, well whatever happens I can only see one thing that's going to happen tomorrow," Naru commented.

"And what would that be?"

"There's going to be people banging on our doors."

"We better get some sleep then. Tomorrow should be fun."

XoxoxoX

"I knew this was going to happen." Naru muttered into her pillow as the pounding continued.

"Ohayou Naru-chan!"

"Why are you so happy this morning?"

"We've got guests!" Hinata announced.

"Very loud guests," Naru smiled at her exuberant friend. "Alright come on, let's go see who it is."

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan!" both young women turned to see the twins running into the room. "It's the pink monster!"

"The pink monster?" Hinata asked in curiosity.

"Sakura? What is she doing here?"

"You fucking bitch!" they looked at each other as the voice reached them. "How dare you?" Naru immediately rose from the bed to meet the hot-tempered young woman who used to be one of her models.

"What are you doing here Haruno?"

"What the hell is this? How dare you stake a claim on Gaara-kun? You don't even know who he is!"

"And you do?"

"Of course I do! Gaara-kun is the lead singer of The Rookies. They've been a band for six years already. The bassist is Sasuke Uchiha and their keyboardist is Kiba Inuzuka. There's also Neji Hyuuga their drummer."

"Well, sounds like you're another one of their most avid fans."

"Suki, is everything okay?" the two women looked at the newcomer.

"Hey Gaara!" she smiled brightly at the redhead whose band mates were standing behind him.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked from one to the other gaping.

"Come on in guys!" Hinata told the band. "Haruno-san was just leaving."

"No I wasn't!" the pink-haired young woman protested. "I was just here to meet my good friend."

"That was not how it sounded," Sasuke commented.

"No, it actually was!" her shrill voice echoed across the room making everyone else wince.

"Haruno, leave my house immediately before I kick you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Tou-chan, tou-chan!" two balls of red energy rushed past her and straight towards the lone redhead in the group.

"You little monsters! Don't you dare call Gaara-kun that!"

"And who are you to call my children monsters?" Gaara glared at the pink-haired woman while keeping his arms around the two boys. "I suggest you leave before I call the police."

"B-b-but I~"

"Leave." this time it was Sasuke who spoke and tears brimmed in the jade eyes before she fled.

"That was so awesome tou-chan!" Kyuubi cheered.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Hinata asked as soon as the pink-haired woman was gone. "And where's Neji-nii?"

"Neji's out with Tenten." Gaara replied.

"We wanted to ask if you've seen the articles."

"What articles?"

"The ones about you and Gaara," Kiba gestured towards Naru. "And you and Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, do you have a computer?"

"Yeah, sure let me just get it. You guys settle down in the living room." she left them to seat themselves and grabbed her laptop from the bedroom. When she came back she almost cooed at the sight of Gaara flanked by Kyuubi and Sasori on both sides.

"Hinata and I already saw the article about me and Gaara last night." she told them as she handed Kiba her laptop and took a seat next to the lead vocalist.

"The one entitled _Gaara no Sabaku Involved!_?" the shaggy brunet asked.

"Yes."

"Well then you should see this one." he turned the laptop around so she could see another online article about her and Gaara. _**Sabaku Family**_ was captioned beneath a picture of the four of them.

"Hey that's me and Saso-kun and kaa-chan and tou-chan!" Kyuu bounced on Naru's lap as he pointed at the photo. It featured the four of them on the beach with Gaara and Sasori building a sand castle together while Naru and Kyuu watched. The apparent mother had her hand on Kyuu's red locks as she looked at father and son at work. The picture had been taken so perfectly timed just at the moment when Gaara snuck a peek at her and smiled.

"Whoever took this photo was really good."

"You're telling me. Here's one of Hinata and Sasuke." Kiba typed for a few moments and then turned the laptop to face his audience again. Hinata was looking up at Sasuke in the photo.

"Oh my," the blue-haired girl breathed softly. She recognized the moment when they had gotten to the snack bar and she had asked Sasuke to share her ice cream with her. The dark haired bassist was looking down at her with their hands intertwined with a barely noticeable smirk on his lips.

"And there's a lot more of that." Kiba said as he opened another page only to get it open on an album of various photos of the two main couples.

"Whoa!" Naru exclaimed. "What is this going to do to your fan base?" she asked Gaara.

"Are you kidding? They've already increased by the million."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious! The articles have gotten more than a million hits in the past ten hours since they were posted. The photos have been shared through all social media sites and that hasn't slowed down yet."

"So why exactly are you here?"

"Kimimaro wants to know if you'll keep up the charade." Sasuke said in a grave tone.

"Charade?" Hinata was taken aback.

"You know, the whole couple thing for you and Sasuke."

"I wasn't acting if that's what you're saying," the normally mild-mannered girl was incensed.

"Kimimaro figured, it was another way to keep up our popularity." Kiba explained.

"What I did on that photo, I did to help you but mostly because I wanted to do it." Hinata told Sasuke. "I wasn't faking any of our conversations and I thought I'd actually gotten to know Sasuke not Uchiha-kun," she rose abruptly from her seat. "If your manager is just going to use me for publicity then you might as well forget it."

"Kyuu-kun, could you and Saso-kun go with Hina-obaa?" Naru said before Sasuke could speak. "I'm sure she needs some cuddle buddies right now."

"Okay kaa-chan but you're not mad at us right?"

"Of course not," the group watched the two boys leave then Naru spoke again. "Is that all this is about?" she asked Sasuke.

"No, I really like her."

"Then I suggest you tell your manager that so he doesn't think of any other stupid ideas like that one." she glared at the Uchiha who returned it. "That won't work on me. I was in your brother's class for two years and even he hadn't glared me into submission. Go talk to Hinata, you have some groveling to do if you really do like her."

"Kiba, why don't you go see Ino?" Gaara suggested.

"You know Ino-chan?"

"I met her the other day while all of you were all lovey-dovey at the beach."

"And?"

"I'm just going to call her now." the brunet rose from his seat and left the two to speak alone.

"Do you mind?" Naru asked Gaara quietly.

"Mind what?"

"That you're seen as the father of my boys."

"Do you mind being my family?" he shot back.

"I really like you Gaara," she smiled at the redhead beside her. "At the gallery, I asked the boys to call you tou-chan to mess with you but I think that backfired on me."

"How so?"

"They've gotten attached to you. What happens when your band leaves?"

"I don't think we'll be leaving for a while." Gaara shook his head. "Let's have dinner tonight."

"Are you asking because your manager said so or do you really want to have dinner with me?"

"Bring Kyuu and Sasori with you. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Gaara~" her protest was cut off when he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"I really like you too Naru-chan," he whispered against her ear and just like that he was gone. The blonde young woman sighed happily at this turn of events. She really wasn't sure what just happened but she'll be damned if she let him go. She finally got up from the couch and walked up to her bedroom. She had a dinner to go to.

* * *

 **Read and Review. Please and Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tell me about the boys," Gaara said as they watched the two play at the restaurant's small jungle gym. "Why do they call you their mother?"

"In our second year in University Hinata and I volunteered at the Konoha Orphanage. We found the two boys as they were being abused by the matron. They were only two years old then."

"What kind of abuse?"

"From what we could gather, the boys had been on her shit list since they came in. She would refuse to give them food, she didn't allow them to play with the other children and she hit them, a lot."

"Where were they from?"

"Suna. Their parents died in a car accident on the way here and no one ever came to see them while they were at the hospital so they were brought to the Orphanage. The matron had apparently had children who were killed in Suna."

"So I guess she took this opportunity to take her rage out on the boys?" he asked. "How long were they there before you came?"

"Four months. But they were in really bad shape when we saw them. Hinata and I removed them from the Orphanage and took them in. I once asked them why they only call me kaa-chan and Sasori told me that the way I acted around them reminded them of their real mother."

"What about Hinata? How come she's only an aunt to them?"

"Despite her care for the boys, it's just not the same. Apparently, she's more like an aunt to them or so Kyuu tells me."

"Did you ever look for their real family?"

"We tried but no one came up. It turned out that they had no other family. Their parents were only children and their grandparents are dead." they fell into silence as they watched the boys play. "What about you Gaara? Do you have siblings?"

"I have an older brother and an older sister. Kankuro has taken over our father's company and Temari, well she has her own world."

"Are you still in contact with them?"

"From time to time. We didn't really get along as children and they saw me as a rebel when I joined the band."

"I wish I had siblings. My parents died when I was only five years old and my father's student took me in along with his partner. Kakashi was fresh out of college then and Iruka was in his final year but they didn't care. I have my grandparents but they're really not the best role models."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunade-baachan is a drunk gambler and Jiraiya-jiichan is the writer of the Icha Icha Series." at the redhead's frown she chuckled. "Yeah I know. They mean well but..."

"Naru?"

"Hai?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being involved with me in any way is..."

"Exciting? Dangerous? Adventurous?'

"I'm serious about this Naru. You and the boys will be exposed to the media, you'll probably be on the brunt of many rumors and people will be coming up to you as if they know you."

"That's already started." she smiled at him. "And I'm pretty sure even if we break things off now, that would just spread more rumors. Besides, the boys and I live for the limelight."

"Right. I often forget you're a painter and an aspiring actress."

"If we decide to continue this, I wouldn't mind anything that comes with being with you. I really do like you Gaara, even before I knew who you were to the rest of the world."

"What do you mean if?"

"It seems to me as if you're having reservations with having a relationship with me." Naru said. "And I wouldn't want to go into it if your heart's not really in it. I enjoy the time we spend together and I'm sure the boys do too but if you're having second thoughts then we can just stay like this."

"Kaa-chan help!" both of them looked up to see that Kyuu had gotten stuck on the rope ladder and his twin was standing above him smirking at the bigger boy.

"I got it." Naru said when Gaara made to get up. She rose quickly to help her son out leaving the redhead to his thoughts. Gaara thought about her words. He was indeed having second thoughts about starting an actual relationship with Naru but that was only because he was worried about what it will do to their lives. Just the few photos of them online had gotten around the world, what more would it do to her and the boys when they got even more involved with him? He did enjoy their time together the past few weeks, even meeting her friends and family had been fun. It was the best time he could remember not counting his time with his band mates.

"Tou-chan, are you okay?" once again, it was Sasori who broke through his swirling thoughts.

"I'm fine Sasori-chan."

"Ne, tou-chan. Are you going to leave kaa-chan too?" he was taken aback by the blunt question.

"What do you mean?"

"Jiraiya-jii and Tsunade-baachan looked like that when they leave." Sasori said. "They didn't really like us and they wanted to take kaa-chan with them but she didn't want to go with them. You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Gaara, can we go? Kyuu's tired and it's really way past their bed time anyway."

"Of course." he stood up and took Sasori's hand in his. He met Naru who was already carrying Kyuu and they left the restaurant walking side by side with the children.

XoxoxoX

Naru stood by the doorway of the twin's room in hers and Hinata's apartment. Gaara was sitting on the bed watching the two boys sleep. He'd been the one to tuck them into bed and had even read them a short story before giving each boy a soft kiss on the forehead and telling them to go to sleep. She wondered what Sasori had told him when she noticed that their conversation took a bit longer than someone who was simply being told to sleep but didn't dwell on it when her son smiled up at the older redhead. When Gaara didn't move from his spot for a few more moments, Naru decided to leave him with the boys and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"How was the date?" she was greeted by her roommate and best friend who was sitting glumly on the counter.

"It was fine. How are you 'Nata-chan?" she knew her friend well enough to feel when there was something wrong.

"I really thought Sasuke liked me." the blue-haired girl pouted at her blonde friend.

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

"Naru, can't you see it? They're only with us because of their damn manager!"

"Are you sure?" she walked past the other woman in search of her tea leaves. She put their electric kettle on and turned back to her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Kimimaro-san aside, you and Sasuke spent time together at the beach. That was before their manager even knew about us."

"But~"

"'Nata, you didn't even let them explain what they meant before you rushed off the other day. Yes, maybe their manager did want to use the cover of you being his girl to increase their fan base but what does that have to do with you and Sasuke just being together? You didn't care about the rest of the world before, why would you change now?"

"Naru-chan?"

"Yes," the blonde smiled at the bright lavender eyes shining at her.

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too 'Nata-chan." she smirked then turned back to the water as it was already boiling. She turned the kettle off and poured the water into a serving pot with the leaves already in it.

"Naru?"

"Hey Gaara," she didn't turn to face him, still busy with preparing the tea but she could feel him walk towards her.

"I really should be getting back," he was suddenly there, standing right at her back. She could feel his chest pressed against her while he whispered in her ear.

"It's so late though, would you like to just stay?" she offered him a smile as she turned in his arms. "I've got a big bed."

"Is that a proposition Suki-chan?" he growled as he leaned closer, using the name she'd given him the first time they actually spoke to each other.

"Just to sleep." she gave him a peck. "I know you have a recording tomorrow with the guys." he raised an eyebrow in question of how she even knew about that but smiled anyway. "It wouldn't do you any good if you're tired." Gaara smirked at her then finally took her lips in his own.

"Okay, I'll stay." he said when they pulled away. "Besides, we need to think of a cover story anyway, for the boys especially."

"You mean~?"

"I want to give this a try Suki-chan. I want you and the boys but only if you're sure you want to be involved in all the craziness that is my life."

"Don't worry Gaara-kun," she assured him. "I'm sure we'll survive."

XoxoxoX

"I have to say Gaara, you are absolutely inspired these days." the band had just finished another recording session and they were currently stowing away their instruments. "These songs are going to be a hit."

"Of course he's inspired," Kiba stated. "I would be too if my inspiration comes to bring me lunch."

"Hey guys!" Naru came carrying bento boxes for them. Hinata walked behind too and went straight to Sasuke who had been putting his bass guitar in its case.

"Ano, Sasu-kun, would you have lunch with me?" the young woman was blushing softly as she held out a bento box towards Sasuke. His lips lifted on one side in a small smirk and he nodded as he reached out for the bento box. The two left the room to smiles and smirks of the people around them.

"What about me?" Kiba asked as he looked around seeing a bun-haired girl with Naru and Hinata and knowing her to be Neji's girlfriend.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun. I didn't forget you." the blonde smiled and handed the tattooed man his own lunch box. "Sorry it doesn't have an Ino attached to it."

"What?"

"You're not the only one friends with her, you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please, don't try fooling anyone, you'll just make yourself look stupid."

"B-b-but~"

"Alright, Kiba that's enough," Gaara wrapped an arm possessively around Naru's waist. "I'd like to have my lunch with Naru now."

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that, is it?" Kiba asked but the redhead simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, fine, I"m going!" the couple watched the tattooed man leave with an amused smile on both their faces.

"Are we going to eat here Gaara-kun?" he shook his head and led her to another room that looked to be the pantry. There was a rectangular table in the middle with four swivel chairs surrounding it. When Gaara reached for the bento boxes Naru pushed him into a chair and shook her head. "Let me." she was setting out the bento boxes in front of him when he tugged on her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"I missed you Suki." he whispered.

"Well, you did leave early this morning." she smiled as he caressed her waist tenderly. "Aren't you hungry yet?" Gaara shook his head and tightened his hold on her. She wrapped her own arms around him and just settled herself on his lap. They were quiet for a few moments until the tender scene was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Gaara-kun!" the swivel chair was pulled and the pair tumbled out of the seat. Fast reflexes had the redhead curling his arm around Naru's head as they fell with him on top of her. Her breath left her chest in a soft woosh as he cushioned her fall. Sapphire met teal as pale pink lips stretched in a small smile.

"Thank you." Naru whispered as she leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose and he smiled back at her.

"I am so sorry!" the voice thundered above them but they paid it no mind.

"What the hell did you do to them Lee?"

"Ten-chan?" Naru looked up to find a bun-haired girl and a young man who was wearing a little too much green.

"Naru-chan?"

"Yosh! My flames of youth were really too much for them Tenten-chan."

"You idiot!"

"Are you okay Suki-chan?"

"I'm fine Gaara-kun," she smiled again at him. "And although I'm comfortable in your arms I'd rather get up and finish our lunch."

"Okay." he smirked as he pulled her up and then they both gazed at the two newcomers.

"What are you two doing here?" Naru asked the pair.

"I came to see Neji-kun," Tenten replied. "The big lug over here had some artwork to show Gaara-san."

"I didn't know you were the one designing the band's cover art."

"Yosh! It is just one more way for me to express my flames of youth!"

"Perhaps you can express it more when you get yourself and Tenten-chan some lunch. You might wanna include Neji-nii in that order, he's bound to come here soon."

"Yosh! I shall run to the nearest restaurant and get some nourishment for us!" he was gone in the next second.

"You are so very sneaky Naru-chan."

"Would you like to join us while we wait for him Ten-chan?"

"Actually I think we'd already invaded into your alone time." she smiled knowingly at the pair. "I'll wait with the other guys."

"But I thought Lee-kun had something to show Gaara-kun?"

"That can wait until after lunch." she then left the pair alone.

"Well, that was odd." Naru commented.

"Lee has always been eccentric." Gaara replied.

"Yeah I know." they resettled on the table, this time taking two seats as they laid out their lunch.

"How do you know Lee-san?"

"Dad co-owns a dojo with his father." Naru said. "I kinda grew up with him and Tenten-chan." Gaara just nodded his acquiescence to the information. They finished their lunch in companionable silence, each of them happy that they could spend some time with each other despite the band's busy schedule.

XoxoxoX

"Ano, Sasuke-kun," Hinata called out in a soft voice. Despite being more confident with herself whenever Naru was around, she could still sometimes let her shy personality shine through especially in times such as this one. They were in Sasuke's dressing room, the dark-haired bassist having led them there for some privacy and she was about to apologize for overreacting the previous day when told about the band manager's plan. Dark onyx eyes glanced up from his food and he waited patiently for the young woman to speak her mind. "I would like to apologize for my reaction the previous day." At this Hinata blushed remembering her vehement refusal to agree to Kimimaro's plan. "It's just that I really like you..." she blushed harder at her admission. "And knowing that your manager wanted to use me to keep up your fame just..." she trailed off and pulled her gaze away from him. "Sorry..." she murmured, looking down at her food as she spoke.

"Hn." his response made her smile.

"As far as I know, only Naru has been able to interpret Uchiha speak." Hinata said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Kakashi, her father was in a martial arts team with your brother."

"I know him," Sasuke replied. "He's a man with silver hair and wears an eye patch when he fights?"

"Yeah, but he wears sunglasses when he photographs with me now." she smiled at him. "He left the running of the dojo to his friends once he got Naru but he still fought occasionally. He and Iruka opened up a photo shop since they had both been art majors." she continued eating.

"Hinata?" she looked up from her food only to become lost in his deep onyx eyes. He was suddenly too close to her, their faces inches away from each other that she could feel his breath fanning her face.

"Nani, Sasuke-kun?"

"I really like you too." he whispered mere moments before he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Hinata whimpered slightly at the first touch of their lips. She could feel Sasuke smirk into their kiss as he pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap. There was a moan, neither aware of who it came from. Long fingers tangled in black silken locks as strong arms tightened around a small waist.

"Sasuke-kun!" a boisterous shout had them pulling apart with Sasuke glaring the the intruder while Hinata hid her face in his chest. Her cheeks were burning at the thought of being caught and she refused to show her face whoever had found them in a lip-lock.

"What do you want Lee?" Sasuke snarled at the green-wearing man.

"I apologize for the intrusion but Kiba-kun has sent me here to get your opinion on the new cover I have designed for your latest album."

"Just leave the pictures on the table Lee." onyx eyes seemed to flash red as he growled, making the other man swallow fearfully at the sight.

"I apologize for interrupting your lunch." Lee mumbled as he dropped an envelope on the table and hurriedly left. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the comical scene.

"I am going to kill that dog." Sasuke murmured to himself making the woman sitting on his lap laugh louder. "And just what is so funny?" he pulled her away from his chest and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. She tried to speak but was unable to due to the laughter still bubbling in her chest. Soon she was shaking them both with her chuckles making Sasuke frown. Suddenly, her lips were once again caught effectively stopping her laughter. She responded to him immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked once they have pulled away and their breaths were back to normal.

"I'd love to." she leaned her forehead on his as he gave her another peck. Maybe they could make it work, maybe, just maybe.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the tags and reviews.**

 **Read and Review please.**

 **aLy0:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaaannnnddd it's been quite a while. Sorrrrrry!**

* * *

"Yahiko needed to cancel." Kimimaro announced into the room.

"That's the third time in a row." Kiba complained. "And we really should get this done. The album is supposed to go out next week!" Gaara and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"What's the reason this time?" Neji asked as he twirled his drum sticks.

"His wife Konan apparently got pregnant and now she is about to go into labor."

"Okay, so now what?" Kiba rolled his eyes at their manager's words.

"We might have a solution." Sasuke said.

"Oh?"

"Hinata is a photographer and she works with Kakashi Hatake owner of Mangekyo Pictures."

"She's an amateur Sasuke!" Kimimaro argued.

"But Hatake-san isn't," the dark haired bassist shrugged. "He's been working with other celebrities long before we even became a band."

"Fine, fine." the white-haired man relented. "Give me his details and I'll contact him. We need to set up this photo shoot ASAP. I'll just schedule it for the day after tomorrow."

"Actually, Naru and I are supposed to have an interview with Yukie-chan on that day."

"Oh right!" their stressed out manager slapped a hand on his own forehead at having forgotten his own schedule. "We'll be cutting it close but three days before the launch would probably be good." he walked out of the studio still muttering to himself as he took his phone and dialed the number on the card given to him by Sasuke.

"Speaking of interview," Neji turned his attention to his redheaded band mate. "Have you and Naru thought of your back story?" Gaara grunted in reply. "Can you tell us about it so that we might know what to answer should anyone ask us?" Neji asked with an eye roll.

"It's better if you find out with everyone else." Gaara smirked. "It's not something that would involve the band completely anyway." he left his band mates wondering what their plan was. He needed to get to the studio, he promised Naru that he would pick her up.

XoxoxoX

The blonde rushed to pack her bags as she looked at the time. Gaara was going to arrive soon and she wasn't ready to leave yet. She had been painting another project - one of her last for the school year - and had lost track of time. When she had looked at the clock on the far wall, she realized that her boyfriend was about to come pick her up.

"Naru?"

"Gaara!" she jumped in surprise at hearing his voice. She was a total mess and she blushed at realizing that she still had paint on her cheek.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm so sorry. I totally lost track of time and I - " she was about to continue her babbling but the redhead stepped into the room and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hi." he flashed her a charming smile that made her own cheeks heat up some more.

"H-hello." she stuttered her reply, blue eyes fluttering close at their proximity.

"Go clean up, I'll wait for you here. We're in no hurry." his breath whispered against her ear and she shuddered in response. When she opened her eyes, darkened teal eyes met her own cerulean gaze.

"I'll just be a minute." her reply came a bit breathier than she thought it would and his eyes grew just that much darker at her voice.

"I'll be waiting," he kissed her lips softly then let her go. Gaara watched in silence as she continued to pick up her materials and then she was left alone in the room. He looked around at all of Naru's art. Most of them were abstract but there were a few pieces that got his attention more. There was a painting of a mother breastfeeding her child, somehow even with the nudity it didn't come across as something obscene. Naru had captured the tenderness of the moment perfectly and Gaara wanted to applaud his girlfriend for it. Another painting was of a garden. It was filled with flowers just beginning to bloom in the moonlight. The play of light and dark gave the image an aura of mystery that was sure to pull in anyone who looked at it.

"Hatake!" an obnoxious voice had him turning around to face a familiar pink-haired girl. "You little~" she trailed off as soon as she saw Gaara glaring at her.

"What do you want with Naru?"

"Gaara-kun, I was just~"

"You stay away from my family, Haruno."

"But I~"

"If you have nothing work-related for Naru I suggest you leave." jade eyes met teal and the pink-haired woman glared at the redhead.

"This is not real! This is some publicity stunt you guys are using for more fame."

"And how would you know that?" Naru said as she sauntered out of the other room freshly showered.

"I've been here for six months Hatake."

"Exactly. Don't presume to know everything about me just because you were around for the past six months."

"Are you ready to go hime?" Naru promptly blushed at the nickname but nodded anyway.

"Yes."

"Let's go then." he offered her his arm and she took it willingly. Then they were walking past Sakura who was gaping at them in shock. They left her in the middle of Naru's studio standing alone and thinking thoughts of revenge. "Naru, are you sure about this?" Gaara asked once they were safely in his car.

"Only if you are," she said as she took his hand and looked him straight in the eyes. He smiled back at her and lifted their connected hands to give hers a kiss.

"Alright. Let's go pick up the boys." then he set the car on drive and they were on their way to the day care. He shook off the feelings of worry as he looked at Naru sitting beside him while he drove. He would work through it all if that's what it took because they were worth it.

XoxoxoX

"Do you know their plan Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he watched the woman place the DVD in the player. He had gone to her shared apartment with Naru as soon as Gaara had disappeared and found the lavender-eyed girl browsing through her latest photos on her computer.

"Not really." she shook her head as she took a seat next to her. "Don't worry though Sasuke. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine." they were quiet for a few moments before Sasuke spoke again.

"What about us Hinata?" she turned the volume down at the quietness of his voice then looked up at him seeing the uncertainty in those dark onyx eyes.

"What about us?"

"Are we going to come out to the public as well?"

"Sasuke, I'm not like Naru. I don't like having my private life seen in public."

"But I don't want to have to be sneaky to be with you though."

"I understand that but I would prefer it if we kept to ourselves right now. Maybe if we're still together after a few months we can talk about it then but not right now. I just want to spend time with you and get to know you better. Does that make sense?"

"Sorry," Sasuke smiled sheepishly at her as he nodded. "I just got a bit caught up in the moment."

"That's okay. Can we go back to the movie now?" he nodded again and wrapped his arm around Hinata as she laid her head on his shoulder. He'd let his friend worry about his own relationship, at this moment he would just enjoy the time he had with this beautiful girl in his arms.

XoxoxoX

"It's going to be fine Naru." Gaara soothed the frazzled redhead as they waited backstage while Yukie introduced them to her audience.

"I just~" before she could voice out her worries, he swooped down and gave her a reassuring kiss, one which immediately calmed her.

"Are you okay now?" he asked once they pulled away, completely ignoring the cameramen and the other people who worked behind the scenes to make Yukie's show come alive.

"You don't have to look so smug about it," she muttered with a pout at his trademark smirk. Gaara didn't bother to reply. He just leaned in to capture her lips once again, lips broadening into another smile even as they kissed at her quick response. He could feel the tension ease from her shoulders as she sighed when they stopped kissing.

"Ready?"

"As long as I'm with you," she said and teal eyes softened at her admission. He grabbed her hand and had them face the way to the stage where Yukie had already called out their names and the prompters were telling them to go through. He gave their entwined hands a squeeze and then he was pulling her out towards the noise and the bright lights that would forever change their lives.

XoxoxoX

" _Let us please welcome the lead singer of the Rookies, Gaara Sabaku-san and his guest for the day."_ the audience clapped politely as the couple entered the stage. Yukie Fujikaze, the host, was sitting on a two-seater sofa facing a loveseat where Gaara and Naru headed towards as instructed by the stage manager. Hinata was watching the morning show on her own television with the rest of the band present in their house. The Rookies had arrived early that morning with both Tenten and Ino as they had decided to watch the reveal together.

" _Thank you for having us Yukie-chan,"_ Gaara said to the host as he leaned over to give her his hand.

" _It's my pleasure Gaara-kun,"_ there was obvious familiarity between the pair but Naru didn't seem to be bothered that she was being ignored for the moment. Gaara was quick to return to her side and they both sat down, hands still clasped together and placed on Naru's lap. _"Would you care to introduce me, and our audience, to your lovely companion today?"_ she asked.

" _Of course. This is Narumi Hatake, my betrothed."_ jaws dropped from among the Rookies as the couple revealed their plan. Ino shrieked in surprise when she finally noticed that the pair was holding hands not just to support each other but because they were hiding something underneath.

" _My, my that is news indeed."_ Yukie said to Gaara as she stared pointedly to the clasped hands. _"How have you been able to hide this from your avid fans?"_

" _We just wanted to get to know each other without the public's influence."_ Gaara answered.

" _Well, if you could. Would you mind answering a few questions about your relationship?"_

" _Of course."_

" _How did you two meet?"_ Yukie asked, this time looking straight at Naru, though her eyes were merely shining with curiosity.

" _Oh, well I was running late to school one day and in my hurry I almost knocked Gaara over. I didn't even recognize him and I was in too much of a hurry to even ask for his name. I apologized then ran off otherwise I would've been late to class."_

" _But if you didn't know his name then..."_

" _Yes, well that wasn't the only time we met."_ Gaara answered this time. _"The second time, I was in a cafe trying to come up with a concept to a new song when this beautiful stranger approached me."_ he looked at Naru as he spoke. _"That's not really something new except this time, this lady didn't want my autograph or a picture. She didn't even seem to know who I was."_

" _I had absolutely no idea who you were until Neji-san told me."_

" _Neji-kun, as in the Rookies' drummer?"_

" _Yes,"_ Naru nodded. _"I had been partnered with him in a photo shoot and he told me who Gaara was."_

" _As I was saying,"_ Gaara said when Naru looked back at him after answering Yukie's question. _"She just helped me with the song I had been trying to write. After that, it seemed as if we were just meant to be together."_

" _How so?"_

" _Every time we go somewhere, Naru and I would always run into each other."_

" _How long before you popped the question, as it were?"_

" _Almost seven months,"_ Gaara answered. _"It may seem a bit fast but I didn't want to take the chance that I might lose her to someone else."_ while he spoke his eyes met Naru's, the intensity in his gaze making her blush and yet she was smiling.

" _And what about the boys who were seen calling you tou-chan?"_ Yukie's next question had both of their complete attention and this time Naru frowned at the way it had been worded. They hadn't spoken about the boys and their involvement in the ploy but they both should've known it would come up.

" _What about my sons?"_ he asked, leaving no room to ask fairly intrusive questions about the boys.

" _How old are they?"_

" _They're four and a half years old,"_ their attention was directed to the screen at the back of stage where the photo of them during their day at the beach was being shown.

" _There are rumors going around that they are not yours."_

" _Tell me Yukie-chan, what do you see in that picture?"_ Gaara asked coolly as the host once again directed her attention towards the screen.

" _A family."_

" _Because that's what we are. The boys are mine and so is Naru,"_ the blonde blushed at the possessive declaration but leaned into his chest despite her embarrassment.

"Wow! I had no idea Gaara was that possessive," Hinata commented as Yukie changed topics. It seemed as if Gaara's reply had flustered her enough to lead her away from the more intriguing questions that would've been asked had the redhead not made it clear that he would take no bullshit for the treatment they would give his family.

"I thought he was asexual before he met Naru." Kiba answered earning him a slap to the back of the head by Ino. "Ow!"

"You deserve it." the blonde girl stuck her tongue out at the tattooed man.

"I'm serious! We've been a band for six years and he hasn't had a single girlfriend since! We're rock stars! He should've been sleeping around with every girl he could find!" glares from all the girls stopped him from talking but none more so that the hurt blue eyes of one Ino Yamanaka.

"And is that what you're doing?" she spat before standing from her seat and walking out of the house, closing the door with a band as she did.

"Damn it!"

"You have such a big mouth Inuzuka." Hinata watched as the brunet ran out the door to follow her friend before turning her attention back to Sasuke who was sitting next to her. It was obvious he had an idea of what she was thinking about but was waiting patiently for her to ask.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, did you do what Kiba-kun said?"

"Hn."

"I'm not Naru, Sasuke. I don't understand Uchiha speak."

"Yet." he smirked at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I had a few girlfriends over the past few years but nothing serious."

"And are we?" she asked. "Serious?"

"I am serious about you." he said, onyx eyes glinting as he stared into her lavender ones. "Are you? Or is this just a crush you have on an Uchiha?" there was a flash of hurt in her eyes as he asked but she didn't take it to heart. Hinata thought that if he was willing to answer her questions then so should she be.

"It may have started that way but not anymore." he was silent for a few more moments, their gazes still meeting each other's and then he smiled. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close, not daring to do anything as he felt his band mate, and her cousin's, stare at the back of his head. He'd kiss her properly later when Neji was gone, for now he would just settle for keeping her in his embrace.

XoxoxoX

"So, betrothed huh?" Kakashi asked the redhead currently sitting on his couch. It was the weekend and Naru had brought Gaara along to their weekly lunch. His daughter and husband were busy in the kitchen leaving the two men to themselves as they watched the boys play.

"I was going to ask you first," Gaara said, never taking his eyes away from Sasori and Kyuubi lest the man beside him sense his unease.

"Bullshit!" the expletive had him staring wide-eyed at the silver-haired man. "How much of it is true?"

"The only thing we lied about was the amount of time we've known each other." teal eyes hardened. "But everything else was true. The way we met, every other time that we saw each other and even the time she helped me with a song."

"And the part about her and the boys being yours?" Kakashi asked curiously. "It's only been what? Two months since you met? Don't tell me you've fallen for her already."

"I won't," Gaara glared at his girlfriend's adoptive father. "Because that's something Naru should hear for herself before anyone else knows about it." the determination in the redhead's tone had Kakashi smiling at him.

"Ow!" the two turned to look at the boys in time to see Sasori drop the toy truck he had been playing with and had apparently used to hit his brother.

"Baka!" Kyuu was sobbing despite the his words as he fell onto his butt staring wide-eyed at his glaring twin.

"Don't call me a baka, usuratonkachi!" Sasori replied and Gaara left his conversation with Kakashi to break them up. The grey-haired man could only watch as he took care of the situation by asking the boys what happened. When it became apparent that neither of them were going to tell him, Gaara plucked Kyuu from his position on the floor and had him face the wall on one corner of the room. Sasori tried to sneak away while the redhead was busy with the younger twin but Kakashi pinned his grandson with a glare that had the feisty redhead stopping in his tracks. It didn't take Gaara long to do the same with Sasori as he did with Kyuu and the boys were in time out for ten minutes in total including the time it took for Gaara to grab one squirming child a piece when either one tried to move from their spot.

"Good luck Gaara-kun," with the way the redhead had just handled the boys, Kakashi was sure that he was the one for Naru. The blonde may just be his adoptive daughter but he loved her as if she was his own anyway.

"Lunch is ready!" came Naru's voice from the kitchen and all four of them looked up where the blonde was walking towards the living room. "What happened?" she asked, her cerulean gaze falling onto the three redheads still sitting on the living room floor.

"I'll tell you after we eat," Gaara said as he took either of the boys' hands and walked towards her.

"Okay," Naru nodded and turned to her father. "Dad?"

"I'm coming." Kakashi rose from his seat but stood back as Gaara passed Kyuubi's hand to Naru and then took her free hand into his. He didn't need to hear the words from the redhead, he knew just by watching them how much they already love each other despite the short amount of time that they'd known each other. He started to walk into the kitchen while pondering how he would tell Naru about their news. Iruka had finally gone to the doctor and his suspicions had been confirmed. They would be having another child in a few short months. After twenty-two years, Naru would finally get the sibling she had always wanted.

* * *

 **So? Any ideas, suggestions, violent reactions?**

 **Review please.**

 **aLy0:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's been a while. Life has been hectic but here it is. I hope you guys like it. I threw in a lemon just to make up for the super delayed update.**

* * *

The fans screamed as the Rookies entered the venue for their album's latest launch. They were in the large ballroom of the Hokage Tower Hotel and Casino and the whole place was packed. Kiba walked in the lead with Neji, Sasuke and Gaara behind him while Kimimaro was already on the stage waiting for his band. Though they were surrounded by their body guards, the Rookies stopped to sign a few pictures and posters from the fans lining up on either side of the red carpet. Gaara hid a sigh as they climbed up the stage and sat behind the long table with a microphone in front of them. He wished he were back home with Naru and the boys but alas, this was his job and he had to put up with it. He regarded the crowd with his usual vacant stare all the while thinking about the time flying by and going home to Naru, Sasori and Kyuu.

XoxoxoX

"They did try to stay up for you," Naru whispered to Gaara as they stood in the doorway of the boys' room watching the two redheads sleep. It was one in the morning the day after the album's launch and even Naru was already yawning.

"Let's go to bed," Gaara said as he watched his girlfriend lean into him. "Kimimaro gave us the day off tomorrow so we can spend it however you want."

"How about we just sleep, and we can think of what we can do tomorrow?"

"Okay."

XoxoxoX

"Are you sure about this Gaara?" Naru looked skeptical as they pulled up in front of the zoo. Despite wanting to sleep in, the couple had two four-year-old boys to care for and they were woken up at seven the following morning by the bouncing of the bed courtesy of Kyuu. Sasori was standing to the side staring intently at Gaara until he finally opened his eyes to meet his "son's" gaze.

"We'll have some fun."

"But what about your fans?"

"We'll just let them know that we're having a family day out." Gaara shrugged as he parked his car into his chosen space. "And most of the guests at the zoo are families too." he took Naru's hand into his as soon as the car was settled and pulled it up to his lips for a kiss. "We'll be fine Naru-chan."

"If you're sure." she smiled back at him and they both turned back to wake the children who had fallen asleep during the drive to the zoo.

XoxoxoX

"You're the one who thought going to the zoo with twin four-year-old was a good idea." Naru chuckled at her boyfriend who was groaning beside her as they watched Kyuu and Sasori play on the zoo's playground.

"You could've warned me," teal eyes glared at his laughing girlfriend but then quickly went to search for his sons who would probably be lost if he didn't watch them carefully.

"I did ask if you were sure and you insisted that you were." Gaara did not say anything else in response. He just huffed, wrapped an arm behind Naru and pulled her close so they were sitting side by side on the bench they occupied as they watched their kids play. It was a little past three in the afternoon and they had arrived at the zoo just after ten in the morning. It had been over four hours of going to see all the animal exhibits and Gaara found out that Kyuu had a fascination to spiders while Sasori preferred the snakes. "Dad asked if I wanted to be there for Papa's ultrasound. They're going to find out the gender this weekend."

"Do you want to be there?"

"I'd like to be there to support them." she nodded.

"I want to come with you, but I can't. We have band practice that day."

"It's fine. Hinata and I will go." they were silent for a few more minutes as they thought about their future. Gaara sighed because he knew that they would be very busy in the upcoming weeks with the release of their latest album. This would probably the last down time he and his band mates would have for a while. He didn't even want to think about the time when the band would have to go on tour to promote their album.

"Let's get the kids. I want to bring you somewhere else for dinner."

XoxoxoX

Naru leaned her head against Gaara's shoulder as they watched the sunset. It was the first date they had since they appeared in Yukie's show and even though she had showed a brave face, she had not truly been prepared for being stuck in the limelight. They had decided to spend the day together at the park, leaving the twins with Hinata and Sasuke in the meantime. They had been hounded by paparazzi from the moment they stepped out of Gaara's car, questions had been shouted at them and even slurs directed at her while they ignored everyone else. It took them a while but finally, they had managed to shake their fans off before finding a hidden place somewhere in between trees.

"Are you okay Naru?" Gaara's deep voice interrupted the rest of her thoughts and she looked up at the redhead whose teal eyes shone with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine Gaara-kun." she assured him. "I was just thinking."

"Do you think you can keep up with this?" he asked.

"Only if you'll be beside me," she said honestly for it was the truth. She was prepared to face whatever the future would throw them if he was at her side. Gaara sighed as he thought about what he needed to tell her. He and the rest of the band were supposed to leave in the next week to promote their album and even though he really didn't want to go, he had to because it was part of his job.

"Naru?"

"Yes?"

"The tour is starting this week." he murmured.

"When do you leave?"

"On Friday."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Six weeks." he breathed deeply. "At least. It can go longer." Gaara sighed and Naru could only smile at his wistful tone.

"The boys will miss you." she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"And what about you?" she didn't answer. Instead she lifted her head from his shoulder and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that conveyed everything she felt without words.

XoxoxoX

" _Gaara," his name rolled off her lips in a way that made him shudder. It was the night before he and the band were set to leave for their promotional tour and he had wanted to spend time with his new family. He and Naru had spent the day with the twins and then they had dropped Kyuu and Sasori at their grandparents' house, so they could have the apartment to themselves. Gaara had not expected anything other than spending time with Naru tonight but he was pleasantly surprised when she came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but one of his shirts._

" _Naru, are you sure?" despite having his blonde-haired girlfriend beneath him writhing from his touch, he still wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. It had only been six months since they first met and every day since then had been a whirlwind. They'd gone on dates and had even made the public believe that they were engaged but they still hadn't made love. This would be their first time and Gaara had to know that Naru was absolutely sure about it._

" _Please Gaara. I want you." she pulled him up and captured his lips in a kiss that told him exactly what he wanted to know._

" _I love you Naru." He whispered as he leaned down to nip and suck on her neck, leaving his marks for all the world to see. He teasingly bit on her nipples, laving the hardened nubs with his tongue as she tangled her fingers into his bloody locks._

" _Ah! Gaara!" she moaned as electricity zinged up her spine when he touched her clit for the first time, blunt nails scraping at his scalp as he flicked his thumb across the sensitive flesh while nipping just around her navel._

" _You're so wet for me Suki," his husky voice and the fact that he used the name she had given him when they first met had her biting her lip as her slick walls tightened in anticipation of his touch._

" _Please Gaara, please." She begged, writhing under his ministrations but at the same time not knowing what she was asking for._

" _What do you want Naru?" he growled as he teased her mound with soft kisses, flicking his thumb across her clit and teasing her opening with the tip of his finger._

" _Gaara… I…" she moaned unable to voice out what she wanted from him since he was the first person to ever make her feel the way she felt at the moment. The sensations were overtaking her, small bursts of pleasure making goosebumps rise onto her skin as her hips moved in the direction of his fingers. "Please…" she sobbed, mouth falling open into a silent scream of pleasure when he finally pushed a long thin finger into her._

" _Fuck!" Gaara growled with a harsh nip to the inside of her thigh at the tight wet heat that surrounded his finger. "You're so fucking tight Suki," he whispered as he sucked her clit into his mouth and gently bit down making her hips arch and her hands tighten around his bloody locks._

" _First," Naru mumbled in reply, biting her lip in embarrassment and closing her eyes in shame even as Gaara stopped all his ministrations in shock._

" _I'm your first?" he asked in disbelief, index finger still inside of her while her walls quivered around it. Naru just nodded, refusing to open her eyes and missing the way his jade eyes darkened at the idea that the woman he loved was pure and had only been touched by him. "Fuck! That's hot!" the way the words spilled from his lips had her opening her eyes as his movements became gentler. "You have no idea what that does to me." He whispered against her thigh, finger moving teasingly inside of her as their gazes locked with each other's._

" _Ah! Gaara!" she could feel wetness pooling between her legs as he slowly, oh so slowly, thrust his long digit inside of her. She breathed harshly, hips rising off the bed to meet his movements while jade eyes regarded her intently._

" _I'm going to add one more hime," Gaara told her and on his next inward thrust, another finger accompanied the first. It was a tight fit and Naru could feel her walls stretching to accommodate the added intrusion but then Gaara curved his fingers and she fell apart with a silent scream of pleasure. She panted against the onslaught of emotions her climax brought her, biting her lip as she suddenly became hypersensitive to her lover's touch. "So beautiful," he whispered as he removed his fingers from her depths._

" _Gaara?" she called out, fighting against her body for wanting to flinch away from his touch. "I want you inside me." He growled against her skin as he finally took off all his clothes and once again covered her body with his. They both moaned at the first touch of skin on skin, Naru shivering at the way his hard cock slipped teasingly against her folds._

" _I love you." He whispered as he moved, thrusting slowly into her, hands gripping the sheets beside her head as he fought the urge to pound into her tight heat. "Are you alright hime?" he asked, hating the tears that he'd brought to her eyes but knowing it was unavoidable. "Relax Suki," he whispered, tugging her lower lip from her pearly whites and kissing her softly. Gaara slowly rolled his hips, coaxing a soft moan from the woman beneath him. He kept up his gentle movements, leaning down to plant chaste kisses on her cheeks, her face and her scrunched brow until he could feel her tight walls start to loosen around him. "Can I move?" he asked and Naru finally opened shiny blue eyes at him and nodded with a soft smile._

" _I love you Gaara."_

XoxoxoX

"This next song is entitled _Burn_ ," Gaara said into the mic as he regarded the vast crowd. It was the final stop to their promotional tour and the song that they were going to play would be part of their next album, not the one that they were currently promoting. It was inspired by his and Naru's first night as lovers and Gaara just wanted to let her know how much he missed her and the boys while they were away. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my lovely fiancée." He smirked into the camera right in front of him, wishing that they were all there with him. "I miss you Naru, you and the boys. I'm coming home soon." He couldn't stop himself from becoming so sappy with the thought of his little family waiting for him back in Konoha. "This one's for all of you." And then he let go of the mic and strung the first few chords of his song, his band mates following suit. Soon, they had the rest of the crowd jumping up and down with the beat of their jam, the energy just rising around the arena. He left the stage as soon as the song ended wiping the sweat from his brow and leaning his guitar against one of the many amplifiers in the backstage.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" he nearly let his guitar fall to the ground at the pounding of little feet but thankfully it was caught by one of the stage hands. He just nodded gratefully to the other man before he was nearly bowled over by the two running boys. "We missed you tou-chan!" they said in unison as they each tried to strangle him with their hugs.

"You were gone sooooooooooo long!" Kyuu stated in exaggeration – well as exaggerated as a four-year old could be. "I missed you sooooo much!" he exclaimed, nearly cutting off Gaara's air supply as he tightened his arms around the older redhead.

"I missed you too Kyuu-chan." Gaara pulled the younger twin closer to his chest and dropped a small kiss atop the messy locks. "What about you Sasori-kun?" he asked the older twin who was quiet but whose arms were as tight as his brother's around Gaara's chest.

"I missed you tou-chan." Sasori whispered rather shyly before tucking his face into Gaara's clothed chest.

"I missed you all." Gaara replied as he kissed Sasori's blood red locks as well. "Where's kaa-chan?"

"I didn't know you guys were coming!" Neji exclaimed as soon as he saw Gaara cuddled with the two boys backstage. He and the rest of the band had just finished signing some autographs when they stumbled upon the adorable scene.

"Ano, Kimimaro-san picked us up." Kyuubi answered.

"Who's with you Kyuu?" Neji asked the younger twin knowing that Sasori wouldn't be answering them any time soon.

"Kaa-chan." He nodded decisively.

"And where is kaa-chan?" Gaara asked again as he stood up and carried both boys in his arms.

"Right here." Her soft voice had him turning around in surprise. Gaara gasped at the first sight of his beloved after almost three months apart. She was wearing a light blue dress that ended just above her knees, her long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail. There was a soft smile on her face and her eyes were glowing with an emotion that he had never thought would ever be directed at him.

"What about school?" Gaara asked as he walked towards her with both boys still in his arms.

"School's done. Hinata and I both finished our finals and then it's just graduation."

"When's your graduation?" Kiba asked this time.

"Next week." Naru spared the rest of the band a look and a soft smile before giving her full attention to her boyfriend. "Kimimaro-san told me that the this is the last stop for the tour."

"Yeah. We have an album signing for the next two days and then we were going to go home." Gaara nodded while the twins settled themselves more carefully in his arms.

"Alright, are you guys done for the night?" Naru asked. "We brought dinner at the hotel." Gaara looked back at his band mates who all nodded eagerly then they all followed Naru out the back and into the awaiting limousine which brought them back to the hotel.

XoxoxoX

"Really Gaara?" she smirked mischievously at him. " _Burn_?" they had finished dinner with the rest of the band and moved into the suite that Kimimaro had gotten for their family. Both Sasori and Kyuu were already asleep in their room, leaving the couple lounging in the living room of the suite.

"Couldn't think of a better title." The redhead shrugged as Naru regarded him with sultry eyes and a teasing smile.

"I'm surprised Kimimaro actually let you sing the song though," Naru said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"He really doesn't have a say on which songs we play," Gaara shook his head as he tugged her closer so that she was lying down on his lap and facing up at him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling his exhaustion after weeks on the road.

"You're tired." Naru whispered softly. "Come on Gaara-kun, let's go to bed." She rose from her position on his lap and tugged him up.

"Gomen ne," he said as he allowed her to pull him up.

"Don't apologize," she chastised him. "We only came because we missed you. Any amount of time you can spend with us whether it be awake or asleep is good enough." She said as she raised one hand to caress his cheek. "We'll have more time to spend together when we're at home." She then tugged his head down and captured his lips for a soft kiss. Gaara groaned at the first touch of her lips on his – he had missed this in the last three months that they hadn't seen each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Aishiteru Naru-hime," he whispered against her lips when they finally pulled back only to be blinded by her smile.

"Aishiteru Gaara-koi." She responded in kind. "Let's get some rest ne? You have an album signing tomorrow." Gaara just nodded and followed her lead to their own bedroom. He was tired, that he couldn't deny, but just having her here by his side and his children in the next room gave him a newfound energy. He vowed to do everything in his power to keep them by his side at all times.

* * *

 **What did you think, ne?**

 **R &R please and thank you. **

**0:)aLy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter guys. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

" _Have you seen the latest news?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Naru-hime's pregnant!"_

" _What?"_

" _Yes! She and Gaara-kun were seen going into Dr. Tsunade's clinic at the Konoha Hospital."_

" _Well they're going to be married anyway."_

" _Isn't it just exciting though? I hope they look after Gaara-kun again."_

" _He already has two sons. I bet he would want a daughter now."_

Jade green eyes flashed in annoyance at the latest gossip. Here she was struggling to find work after that blonde bitch dumped her and yet she had the gall to become close to Gaara-kun! She was even being called his princess by the rest of the Rookies' rather large fan base! How dare she?! Naru didn't deserve someone as cool and handsome as Gaara-kun, especially not since she just tossed those two brats of hers onto him! She had to stop Naru, but she was going to need some help.

XoxoxoX

"He's beautiful Dei-chan!" Naru gushed as she rocked the baby in her arms. Daichi Uchiha was born just two days after her graduation, a week and half since the Rookies had come back to Konoha. It had been the perfect time since the whole Uchiha family was complete to welcome the little boy into the clan. Fugaku and Mikoto had already been to visit their first grandchild along with Sasuke and Hinata. "He's like a chibi Itachi." Her brilliant smile had Gaara taking a deep breath, blindsided by the love he could see for the little person in her arms.

"That's exactly what Mikoto-kaachan said when she first saw him, un." Deidara, Itachi's wife, smiled at the tenderness in the fellow blonde's tone.

"I can't wait until Papa gives birth to my little brother too." Naru smiled wistfully at the thought of another little one in the family.

"Oh? When's Iruka-san due, un?"

"He has two weeks to go but Tsunade-baachan wants to perform the C-section this week. The baby's big enough and Papa's not really that young anymore."

"Well, let us know when and we'll be there for you." Itachi answered this time.

"Of course, Itachi-kun. Dad would probably need the rest of the team with him then." Naru smiled as she handed Daichi over to his father.

"Suki, we have to go. We're meeting Hinata and Sasuke to pick up the boys soon." The blonde looked at her boyfriend with a smile and nodded. She left a parting kiss to the little boy's forehead before taking the redhead's outstretched hand. They said their goodbyes to the little family before leaving the hospital to pick up their children.

XoxoxoX

"Oh no," Naru stared at the contents of her bathroom shelf in horror. She'd been so terribly busy the past few months that she hadn't even noticed that she was delayed.

"Naru-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked her best friend worriedly. She had arrived at their shared apartment almost half an hour ago and hadn't seen the blonde though she knew that Naru was home.

"Ano 'Nata-chan," she tore her cerulean gaze from the mounds of sanitary pads and hesitantly opened the bathroom door to face her lavender-eyed friend's worry. "I'm late." Two small words had pupil-less eyes widening before she too turned her gaze to their stock of sanitary pads.

"How long?"

"Judging from the number of pads still there?" she grimaced at the thought that she had missed the signs. "Three months."

"What?" Hinata exclaimed in disbelief. The pair of them, without fail, bought their feminine hygiene supplies for three months. Not only did they save money buying in bulk but also saved time and themselves from humiliation from having any nasty _accidents_.

"I know, I know," Naru grumbled as she slid down onto the floor and covered her face with her hands. "I've just been so busy with exams and the graduation exhibit and I was missing Gaara… a lot. I don't know how I could've not noticed." She began to sob. Their relationship had gone through so many things in the past nine months and yet she knew they were probably not ready for this yet. Sure, she had the boys but they were there before she even knew Gaara. If it was true, this would probably be one of their biggest hurdles yet.

"I know you're delayed Naru-chan, but are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it could just have been the stress of the last few months. You said it yourself, you've been swamped with a lot of things. Maybe it's just your body telling you that you need to rest."

"I might have believed that 'Nata-chan," Naru paused to gather her thoughts. "If I didn't know of my family's history of being extremely fertile." She shook her head at her carelessness. "And the fact that Gaara and I weren't really careful, or should I say we didn't really take any precaution before…" she trailed off but her best friend did not need to hear the words to know what she meant to say.

"Why don't you take a test first to make sure before you go panicking?" Hinata suggested, silently thinking about the truth of her friend's words.

"You're right," Naru nodded decisively.

"Come on," Hinata pulled her up. "I'll help you to the living room and then I'll get you the tests."

"I can go by myself 'Nata-chan."

"Naru-chan, you don't have to." Hinata smiled as she led the blonde to the living room. "You just rest okay? I'll take care of it." Naru could only smile at the woman who was all but her sister and nod. She needed to calm herself before she went on a full-blown panic attack.

XoxoxoX

 **Another Little Uchiha?**

Beneath the headline was a picture of Hinata purchasing a pregnancy test from a drug store. Naru paled as she looked at the article that explained the present relationship between Sasuke and Hinata along with the recent birth of Itachi's son, Daichi. It had only been two days since she started suspecting and yet they already have this. She should've foreseen this when they both started dating prominent members of society and yet she didn't.

"Kami! I'm so stupid!" she slapped herself on the forehead as she looked at the image on the screen in front of her. Despite having bought a few other items, there was a large red circle pinpointing the pregnancy test that Hinata had bought for Naru. She felt so guilty for putting her best friend under the spotlight like this, especially since she knew how much the lavender-haired girl valued her privacy but she couldn't do anything about it now. "I should've gone to get them myself." She muttered as she stared at the still unopened box. She'd been scared to even try but not knowing was keeping herself up at night.

"Hime?" she jumped at the sound of the redhead's voice, hastily shutting the drawer closed and turning to the bedroom door where Gaara was standing and looking at her curiously.

"Gaara! You scared me," she clutched a hand at her pounding chest, blue eyes flicking all over the room to avoid the piercing jade gaze.

"Gomen," he approached her warily, standing close enough for them to be touching but not completely. "The boys are waiting for us in the living room." He said, capturing her chin and making her look at him. She closed her eyes against his intent gaze and bit her lip making the redhead frown. She usually blushed at their close proximity, but she did not shy away from his touch. "Is everything alright Suki-chan?" he breathed, hating the way she flinched at the question but not willing to let her run.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" Kyuu bounded into the room, unaware of the heightening tension between his _parents_ and Naru breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption. "Sasori-chan and I want to watch a movie."

"Go ahead Kyuu," Gaara briefly turned away from Naru but did not relinquish his hold on her. Instead, he placed a hand on her hip to keep her from going with their youngest son. "Kaa-chan and I just need to talk for a while before we join you." Naru's relieved smile dropped at his tone and she once more tensed when the door shut behind the bouncy four-year-old. "Narumi, what's going on?" the way he asked the question and the tone in his voice told Naru he was serious, but the way he said her full name told her that he wasn't going to wait.

"Ano…" she dropped his gaze once more and Gaara sighed. He pulled away from her only to lead her to the bed and they sat down. He waited patiently for her to answer but when she didn't, he wrapped his arms around her and laid them both down.

"Why have you been avoiding me the last two days?" he asked but received no answer. "Do you know what Sasuke and Hinata are arguing about?" Naru winced at the implication and bit her lip once more, not that Gaara could see since she was hiding her face in his chest.

"Paparazzi caught 'Nata-chan when she was out buying some stuff for me." She whispered so softly Gaara wasn't sure he heard her correctly. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen the latest articles and had known why Sasuke was so frazzled but Hinata had been adamantly tight-lipped about the whole thing and now he knew why.

"Naru?" he called out and waited until she finally met his gaze. "Aishiteru." He said for there were no other words he could say that would make their situation any better.

"Aishiteru Gaara-koi," she smiled softly in response and he couldn't help himself from capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's find out together." He said once he pulled away. There was no sense in dwelling with uncertainties. He'd have to tell Sasuke about it if only to ease his friend's worries but for now, he had to take care of his lover.

XoxoxoX

"'Nai-chan," Naru greeted her grandmother's apprentice.

"Naru-chan," the dark-haired woman greeted the blonde as she entered her clinic with Gaara trailing behind her.

"When I heard the news, I thought you would go straight to Tsunade-taichou."

"I would've," she nodded. "But I can't really trust her. You know how she is when she gets drunk. She really can't keep her mouth shut."

"Alright." Kurenai nodded. "Now tell me what your symptoms are."

XoxoxoX

"Is Papa okay?" Naru asked her adoptive father as soon as the silver-haired man had exited the operating room. Iruka had been scheduled for caesarean section that day and she had been waiting with Gaara, Kyuu and Sasori for news on the other man.

"Iruka's fine," somehow, Kakashi couldn't quite keep the smile on his face as he walked towards the small family. "And we now know why he's been having a difficult time throughout his pregnancy."

"What do you mean?"

"You have twin siblings Naru-chan!" Kakashi announced happily. "You have a little brother and a little sister."

"Really?"

"Hai! They will be transferred to the nursery for a cursory check up and then the babies will be brought to Iruka's room afterwards."

"Have you named them yet?" Kakashi nodded to his daughter's response but refused to tell them the names.

"Congratulations Kakashi!" Itachi spoke up as he approached the family with Sasuke.

"Arigatou Itachi!" he reached out to the man whose hand was being held out before the silver-haired man was being called by a nurse to go with them to the nursery. "Naru, your Papa's asking for you and the kids." The blonde nodded at her Dad before leaning up to kiss Gaara on the lips and then gathering Kyuu and Sasori to see their grandpapa. The redhead watched his family enter the room wanting to go in with them but at the same time knowing that she needed some private time with her adoptive father.

XoxoxoX

"Papa!"

"Grampa!" Kyuu and Sasori exclaimed together as soon as they saw the scarred man lying in the hospital bed. Iruka looked a bit groggy as the anesthesia was just beginning to wear off but despite that, he still smiled widely at all of them.

"Are you okay Papa?" Naru asked as she approached the man with her boys in tow. It had taken them both a while to get into the required protective equipment before they were even allowed to enter the recovery room.

"I think the anesthesia's wearing off." He chuckled at his daughter who in turn just smiled in reassurance since she herself didn't know how that felt.

"Did you hear the news though?" she asked as she picked Kyuu up and let him snuggle with his grandpapa while Sasori simply sat on the other side of the bed and held Iruka's hand. "You've got twins!" she announced.

"Yeah," Iruka sighed as he closed his eyes to rest for a few moments. "The nurses showed them to me before they had to be brought to the nursery."

"Dad won't tell me their names though." She pouted at her Papa who in turn just chuckled tiredly.

"I won't tell you either." He just shook his head and closed his eyes once more. "You'll just have to find out with everybody else."

XoxoxoX

"Sasuke," Gaara turned his attention to the younger Uchiha once Naru and the boys were safely behind the other side of the doors to the recovery room. Onyx eyes turned to him but Gaara hesitated. He and Naru hadn't officially spoken about it yet but they weren't ready for everyone to know. On the other hand, he had to let his friend know if only to help soothe the unrest between him and Hinata. "Let's go get some coffee." Sasuke just nodded and the two started walking away from the curious gazes of the rest of the Uchiha family.

"Gaara," Sasuke finally said after a long moment of silence. "What did you want to talk about?" they had very nearly reached the hospital cafeteria but neither one wanted to get something to eat.

"Hinata's not pregnant." Jade met onyx and Sasuke's eyes widened behind the implications of his friend's words. Despite being on tour for most of their teenage life, neither of the two Rookies had allowed themselves to slack off with their studies. They had finished high school through special classes and had even gone as far as taking some university-level subjects in the last few years. Aside from that, they were both intelligent young men who didn't need a lot of words to convey or understand what the other one meant.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked knowing that his friend wouldn't lie to him.

"Yes." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at the news. He wasn't ready to be a father. He did like Hinata but at the same time he knew that neither one of them were ready to have a family together despite him seeing that in their future.

"Oh." Gaara nodded as he contemplated his next words.

"Hinata was just out helping a friend." Sasuke didn't miss the soft smile on his friend's face and couldn't help but think how sappy Gaara had become since meeting Naru.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded decisively. "At least Hinata and I can finally talk about it properly." He stopped to look at the redhead for a few more moments before speaking again, "I've got your back Gaara."

"Thank you Sasuke."

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **R &R please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Are Naru and Neji having an affair?**_

Below the caption was a picture of Naru lying on a bed with her eyes closed seemingly in sleep. Behind her was an obviously shirt-less Neji with his arms around her in an intimate embrace. The pair were covered in a blanket, but the photo seemed to speak volumes.

"That bitch!" underneath the article was the screen name _Cherry Blossom._ It detailed the apparent nature of the affair between Naru and one of her fiancé's bandmates. "How dare she?!"

"Hina-chan?" Sasuke entered his girlfriend's bedroom with his forehead scrunched up in confusion. In the last eight months, he'd discovered that Hinata really was a gentle person but to never get on her bad side. No matter what she looked like, she was still a Hyuuga and the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune. She didn't like throwing her name around but at the same time, she knew exactly how to use her family's power to get at anyone who tried to wrong her – especially when it came to her family. "What~?" Sasuke froze at the image in the screen before him. He didn't know how to react seeing as he was looking at his bandmate and his girlfriend's best friend in a compromising position.

"It's not what it looks like Sasuke-kun." Hinata shook her head vehemently at the gob smacked expression on his face.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like?" he demanded knowing full well that both parties in the photo were in relationships with other people. Hinata rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her on the bed, waiting patiently for her boyfriend to take a reluctant seat beside her.

"You know that I ask Neji-nii to model for me, sometimes right?"

"What does that have to do with this picture?"

"This is part of a photo series that I worked on with Naru-chan and Neji-nii." She then began to open another file on her computer filled with pictures of the pair depicting them in various intimate situations. "This was my graduation exhibit, but it never made it to the public gallery. My mentor suggested that I keep this in the private gallery at the school. It was only seen by the professors who had to grade us."

"Then how did this _Cherry Blossom_ get a copy of the picture?"

" _Cherry Blossom_ is one of the students at the university." Hinata explained. "She was one of Naru-chan's models and freelance writer but Naru-chan kicked her out near the end of the school year. You might've seen her here at the apartment that day a few months back. She's the one who called the twin monsters when she heard them call Gaara-kun _tou-chan_."

"What are we going to do about this?" Sasuke nodded once he understood the full situation.

"We?"

"Yes, we." Onyx met pale lavender with a serious look. "Gaara's my best friend and right now, he and Naru have enough problems to deal with. I want to help."

"Well then," Hinata replied with an evil smirk. "I know just the thing."

XoxoxoX

"I'm sorry Papa," Narumi refused to look at Iruka who was staring in disbelief at the vandalism that had been done to their studio. Since she graduated, Naru had been helping out at Mangekyo Pictures since she didn't really know where to apply yet. It had been a place where some of Gaara's fans had spotted her since they announced their engagement and now that the recent article had come out the studio was destroyed.

"It's not your fault Naru-chan," Iruka tugged her close before looking sadly back at the building that he and his husband had gotten built from the ground up. The store front was smashed in and vulgar words were spray-painted over the façade. He couldn't believe that it had been done in the first place, but he was not blaming his daughter for something that she had no control over.

"But…"

"No," dark brown eyes bore into cerulean as he reprimanded her. "This resulted from a bitter girl's actions, not you." Two weeks after he'd given birth to his twins, Iruka wasn't supposed to be out of the house yet but he couldn't stand for this smear to their family name especially after something that wasn't even their fault. "We'll get her back Naru." Iruka swore and his eyes glowed with the promise he just made.

XoxoxoX

"Whore!"

"Stay away from the Rookies!"

"Slut!"

Naru kept her head down even as she pushed past the reporters shoving their microphones and cameras to her face. She had accompanied Iruka to the twins' check-up since Kakashi was held up with the suit for their studio and they were ambushed at the hospital parking lot. She had no idea how they even knew the she was coming with Iruka but now their way was being blocked by the hounds and some of the more avid Rookie supporters who still believed the article that was printed about her affair with Neji even though it had been pulled and Neji had already given a statement negating the whole issue. It had only been four days, yet it had felt an eternity to her.

"What do you have to say about the picture?"

"Are you and Neji still having an affair?" one particularly avid reported pushed forward bumping into the stroller she was trying and failing to push past the throng of people. Multiple things happened at once, her baby sister started wailing loudly at the jostling and more than four sets of hands were pulling the woman who had paled away from Naru who was suddenly glaring up at all the cameras in her face while she scooped the child out of the buggy. "I… I… Gomen!"

"I don't care what you people print about me or say about me on the news reports but stay away from my family!" she ground out as she glared at the woman who was now the center of attention.

"Gomen ne!" the reported was practically begging for forgiveness as Naru trained cold blue eyes at her. "I didn't mean to!"

"I don't care if you didn't mean to," she spat. "My baby sister almost fell off her stroller because all of you were crowding me and you were so desperate for a scoop that you felt it necessary to push your camera and microphone at me bumping her in the process. Do you know what would happen to a two-week old baby if she fell even from that height?" Naru challenged the woman who was now shaking in fear. A terror-filled silence fell over the group at the possible consequences of their actions. "All of you wanted me to know what you felt about my apparent affair with one of my fiancé's bandmates. Bad enough that you almost tried to kill a baby for it. See how you sleep at night with that knowledge." She glared at the group one more time before walking off towards the hospital with Iruka also carrying his son in his arms. They left the buggy in front of the stunned people, a silent reminder of what they had almost done.

XoxoxoX

"Are you all okay?" Kakashi fretted worriedly as soon as Naru and Iruka entered their house with the two-week old babies in their arms. "I saw the report as it happened."

"We're fine Dad," Naru smiled uncertainly at his silver-haired father who immediately scooped up Aiko and cuddled her close. "I'm sorry for being such trouble." She looked down, afraid of the disappointment she was sure would be in their eyes especially at what was recently happening to her family because of her relationship with Gaara. She had thought she could do this because her family were all behind her, but she wasn't quite sure anymore. Not if it put them in danger.

"Narumi Suki Uzumaki-Hatake," the use of her complete name had her looking up in shock towards Kakashi. Iruka would use it when he was annoyed at her and Kakashi had only done so once, when she had needed a reminder of who she was when she was younger but now, the tone in which it was used told her she was still loved despite all the drama that she was bringing into their family. "You're not bringing trouble. You're allowed to be happy yourself. Don't think for a second that you have to break up with Gaara over this. You're stronger than what these vultures are telling you and you have us behind you every step of the way."

"But I put Aiko and Akira in danger!"

"You didn't. You protected your siblings just as you would your own children, like you already do with Kyuu and Sasori."

"Dad…" bright blue eyes shone with unshed tears as Kakashi turned back to give Aiko to Iruka and tug Naru into his own arms.

"I've already spoken with Hiashi over this," he murmured into his daughter's blonde hair. "Hinata and Sasuke are all over it. Just rest okay? You need to make sure my grandbaby in there grows healthy and beautiful just like their mom and aunt and uncle." Naru stiffened in her father's arms at the knowledge that he knew something that she hadn't told them yet, but the way his hands rubbed her back and the rumble in his voice was slowly lulling her to sleep. She never noticed that he was leading them to her old bedroom or that he carried her over to the bed once they got there. The exhaustion of the last few days finally got to her and she fell into a troubled sleep.

XoxoxoX

"Gomen ne, Kakashi-san," Gaara bowed his head at the older man. "For all the trouble my relationship with your daughter has caused your family." The silver-haired man regarded his daughter's intended with mismatched eyes, but the jade-eyed vocalist met his gaze evenly.

"No," Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura has long since been a pain in our lives, ever since she came to Konoha. It just so happened that your relationship with Naru gave her a better platform to take her anger out on."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura came to Konoha on a sponsorship program that Naru helped her get into. Her family had never been well-off and Naru offered to be her sponsor at the University. Unfortunately, she fell in with a bad crowd once she got here and she started to believe that she was better than Naru at a lot of things. Naru kicked her out of the apartment she had been paying for six months after she got here, and Sakura just spiraled downwards from then. She's been bitter about being kicked out from the school after she was caught doing risqué things in public and now she's taking it out on Naru."

"Risqué things?"

"Sakura was caught multiple times on camera with various prominent members of society like Senator Orochimaru and Pein, the editor in chief of Kunai Weekly. Most of the men she had been seen with were married and they were mostly either coming out or going into hotels." Kakashi shrugged. Gaara was disgusted at the way the pink-haired menace was taking her anger out on his betrothed, especially since it sounded like she had a hand in her own demise.

"How is Naru taking this now?" Gaara asked. He saw what she was like at home but at the same time, they had known each other for just a short time and her family still knew her best.

"Well enough for the moment." Kakashi said. "She's trying to be strong for you and the baby, but you have to show her that you can be there for her." All mockery was gone from the older man as he stared at Gaara. "She's been independent for so long, it scares her to have to lean on someone. Go to her Gaara, reassure her that you won't disappear even through all this craziness." The redhead didn't speak, he simply nodded his head and stood up. He walked towards the room where his own little family were staying and couldn't help but smile at the sight that he walked into. Sasori was laying on Naru's left near the edge of the bed with his head on one of Naru's outstretched arms while Kyuu slept on her other side with his head on her stomach and her arm around him. He closed the door quietly behind him and sat down across from them watching contently as his family lay safe within his reach in peaceful sleep.

XoxoxoX

Naru could feel someone watching her. It was what pulled her from arguably the best sleep she'd had since the article about her and Neji appeared. She could feel both Kyuu and Sasori sleeping beside her, if the size of the bodies clinging to her were any indication. She finally opened her eyes after another deep breath only to meet Gaara's own teal gaze.

"Okaerinasai, Gaara-kun," she smiled at him; but he just continued to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Gomen ne, Suki-chan," Gaara closed his eyes as he frowned. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation." Naru was shocked by the admission and sky blue eyes widened at her lover's expression. "If you hadn't been in a relationship with me, the media wouldn't be so interested in your life." Naru didn't speak; carefully, she untangled herself from her twins and then approached Gaara who was sitting on a chair a few steps away from the bed. "If only…"

"If you weren't in my life, I wouldn't be this happy," Naru whispered as she caressed Gaara's face so she could meet his teal gaze. "If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be pregnant with this baby." She took his hand and laid it on her still flat stomach. At eight weeks pregnant, she was barely showing and yet her ultrasound with her chosen obstetrician proved that she was indeed carrying another life inside her. "I love you Gaara-kun. No matter what we face or what the media throws at us I can face it but only if you're with me." She said decisively as she continued to look into his eyes. Gaara in turn could see the truth in her words and a small smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"Aishiteru Suki-chan," he said as he tugged her closer so that she was straddling his lap and their foreheads touched.

"Aishiteru Gaara-kun." She kissed him tenderly before pulling back. "We can do this together." Gaara didn't reply, he just pulled her in for another kiss that promised a future for them with their little family.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? A little more drama for the pair?**

 **R &R please and thank you!**

 **aLy0:)**


End file.
